Thrice the Fun
by TheWriterWithManyStories
Summary: Bella decides that it's time to move on. Wanting nothing to do with her past, including the Cullens, she changes her image completely. Then two vampires from her past come to visit. And they like what they see. Rated M for language and possible lemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. They'll get longer I promise. I'm also working on another story Bella's Wild Side that's eventually going to be Bella/Garrett. Next chapter of this will be more entertaining, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Bella POV**

They are long since gone. The Cullens and Charlie. Everyone who made Forks worthwhile. Even my best friend Jacob Black, who had been a source of comfort for a little while, was gone. Actually, everyone who had lived in La Push was gone. They had left to go to another reservation somewhere sunnier since so many Quileutes were getting sick from the lack of sun. I had told Jake to go. I didn't want him getting sick, and even with him, I wasn't happy.

I couldn't go with him either. I couldn't go with him anymore than I could go to Renee. I will leave Forks. Soon, but I can't go somewhere that reminds me of my past. Not with Jake, because there was so much between Edward, Jake, and me. Not to Phoenix, where I hid away in (and then snuck out of) a hotel with Jasper and Alice. Where Jasper, Alice, and Emmett killed for me, where Edward sucked the venom out of my blood, where Carlisle held my hand and kept Edward from drinking me dry.

Yeah, no. I will, however, make a completely new life. I won't be a shy, innocent girl anymore. So! Let's get started, shall we?

Most of my boxes were packed, the house cleaned and up for sale, along with my truck. Now for my transformation. Insert evil laugh. See? I'm already changing.

First I needed to go shopping. I got in the truck with some of the money Charlie left me. Apparently he'd been really rich, but he'd refrained from spending all the money just so I would have something if he died while I was still a teenager. Which he did. The thought made me cry again. Before I left, I would have to say goodbye and leave some fish and beer at his grave.

When I got back from Port Angeles, I had a lot of tight, black, leather, and sexy clothes. Not necessarily tight _and_ black _and _leather_ and_ sexy. They were all different. Ooh, and heels and boots. I also bought some jewelry. It didn't cost nearly as much as I thought; maybe because I kept flirting with the cashiers. Disturbingly, they weren't all males.

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi, I saw you had a truck for sale or trade?" Finally. "Yes, I do." "OK, I want to make a trade. I have my ex-wife's pink Bugatti. It's in excellent condition, but it's too fast and fancy for me. And it's, uh, pink."

"OK, yeah. My truck is definitely slower than a Bugatti. And it's definitely not pink. When could you bring it by?"

"Um, now? I'm in Olympia, so it'd take me about an hour." "OK, that's fine. I'll see you soon then." A Bugatti? Seriously? Oh my God, this was amazing. Fast, like the old me wouldn't like.

By the time the trade was done and the wimpy 30 year old was gone, it was time for bed. I put on the lacy sleepwear I had bought and slid beneath the covers. Time for me to enjoy some nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews, I wasn't expecting any that soon. Anyway, as thanks, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Emmett POV**

I missed the human. Even more, now that Rose and Alice had met their _true_ mates and left, taking Carlisle and Esme with them. Edward wasn't with either of us; he was with the Denali clan. He had reluctantly entered a relationship with Tanya, but was rapidly gaining enthusiasm for it. Ass. Edward was stupid for leaving Bella, and stupider for making us do the same. But that didn't matter, because tonight, Jasper and I were returning to Forks to find Bella. And this time, we wouldn't leave.

"You ready?" I asked Jasper. I spoke in a normal tone, but I knew he could hear me, even though he was down the hall. "Yeah. Let's go." And so we left, piling some suitcases in the Jeep and then ourselves. I drove fast, but it was still late at night when we arrived. We went to Charlie's house, but it was empty. Like,_ really_ empty. No furniture, no Charlie, and no Bella. Huh. They must have moved. "Why don't we go for a hunt, then we can ask people in the morning," Jasper suggested. I agreed, and off we ran.

When we got back, it was 10 AM. Late enough to start bugging people. "Lets go to Angela's first. She was Bella's best friend," Jasper said. I nodded. "OK. I think I know where she lives."

**Jasper POV**

I knocked on Angela's door. A few seconds later, Angela opened the door. "Um, Bella's not here," she said. "We know. Can we talk?" I asked. "Uh... yeah. Sure. Just have a seat in the kitchen." We did, and Angela sat down across from us. "So, what do you ant to know?"

I looked at Emmett. "How about where, when, and why she moved?" asked Emmett. "Hmm. OK. Vegas, the day before yesterday, and to forget about you, Charlie, Jacob Black, basically, her whole life at Forks." "Er, OK. Uh, thanks. Got to go!" Emmett raced out of the room. "Sorry about that. Thanks for your help," I told Angela. "No problem. Listen, Edward's not back, is he? Because he's the reason she almost committed suicide, and I might have to kill him," Angela said. "No. But I might take care of the killing him part for you," I replied. She nodded and walked me out.

"Emmett!" I hissed. "Right here! Let's go to Vegas, baby!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

**AN: Again, really sorry about the short chapters. They'll get longer, I promise. Anyway, in the next chapter they'll be in Vegas. And in case you didn't know, this chapter takes place several days after the first one. Keep reviewing! And reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Bella POV**

I love Vegas. I love my new house. I love my Bugatti. Now all I need is a man. Unfortunately, there's only one man (maybe two) that I want, and he/they happen to be who- knows- where with their douche bag brother. Emmett and Jasper were nice, and handsome, and muscular. Plus, they just saved me from a giant octapus last night. In my dreams, but who cares? And who am I kidding. I miss Carlisle and the girls too. Not Edward though. I'm hurting still, but now I'm angry; and not desperate for his love. See? I'm completely different. Right. So, I bought a nice Cordova house, got a job singing at a club, and my life is going pretty great. Which reminds me. Time to get ready for work.

I put on a pair of leather leggings, a Asos Cross white crop top, and my favorite pair of Steve Maddens. I also put on an ear cuff on my left ear. I already had a bright green bar through the top of my right ear, and three studs on the lobe. Ready to go. I hopped in the Bugatti and drove to Serene's.

I walked directly to my makeup desk to put my bag of clothes. There's always the possiblity of an impromtu slumber party with the girls. The girls being my band. We had only known each other for like two days, but we got along great. We had met when I got the job. They had all applied, and they were pretty good with instruments (and not much else) so I said they were in my band. And now, I had a band. All girls. We called ourselves Demoness. Depressing to some people, but our music was usually pretty good. At least so far. "Hey Bells!" "Hey Lainey!" I waved at the slender red head approaching. Lainey was the pianist. She really didn't look like a pianist, but she was excellent. "Can we hang at your place tonight?" she asked. "Sure. Pizza?" "For sure," Lainey said with a grin. Janice the drummer, Angie the guitarist, and Jess and Michelle the backup singers joined us. "Hey, we're having pizza at Bella's house tonight," Lainey told them. "Awesome," Jess said. The rest of the girls nodded. "So what are we singing tonight?" asked Michelle. "Bella's got a new song about leaving her hometown," said Angie with a smirk. "It's good!" I protested. "Didn't you actually read the lyrics? I guess you don't need to, but they're pretty good." I gave Lainey an appreciative nod. "Well... Let's go girls!" Jess shouted. And so we walked on stage.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah_  
_Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late_  
_My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range_  
_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_  
_No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow_  
_Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no_  
_Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself_  
_Don't you realize_

_[Chorus]_  
_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_  
_I just wanna fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering_  
_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_  
_Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_  
_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_And I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself_  
_Don't you realize_

_[Chorus]_

_Run away, run away [Repeat]_

_[Chorus X2]_

The girls grinned. I mouthed 'I told you so' to Angie, then launched into the next song. One I wrote about Edward. I've written a lot.

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know_  
_When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh_  
_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_  
_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_  
_Guys are so hard to trust_  
_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_  
_The one who gives it all away, yeah_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
_Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?_  
_Don't try to tell me what to do,_  
_Dont try to tell me what to say,_  
_You're better off that way_

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_  
_Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget_  
_I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset_  
_Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said_  
_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

_[Chorus]_

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong_  
_Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

_[Chorus]_

_Better off that way_  
_I'm better off alone anyway_

"You know, pepperoni pizza is even more disgusting than the bathrooms in my apartment," said Janice. She tossed he black hair out of her face and reached for the sausage pizza. "Please, it's only the best pizza _ever," _said Michelle. "Dude, banana pepper pizza is the best!" argued Angie. "Hey Bells, I think someone rang the doorbell," said Lainey. "I'll get it," I said and left them to their pizza argument. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said. I opened the door and came face to face with Emmett and Jasper Cullen. Oh shit.

**AN: Cliffy? So this chapter was longer, and hopefully more entertaining. Lots more singing in the future. Oh, and check out my other story Bella's Wild Side. Review please! Oh, and the songs are by Avril Lavigne, but pretend Bella wrote them. I use Avril's songs a lot for my fics.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Emmett POV**

"Bella?" "That's me," Bella replied brightly. Wow. "Er, nice pajamas," I stuttered. "Thanks. Uh, listen, is Edward with you? Cause if so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Jasper stepped forward. "No, actually we have no idea where he is," Jasper said. Bella looked at us for a moment. I couldn't get over how different she looked. Her hair had been dyed blonde and black, her ears were pierced liberally, and even her belly button was pierced. Not to mention her pajamas were more revealing than anything I had ever seen her wear. "Well come in, I guess," said Bella. "You're sure he's not here?" "Positive," I said. She nodded and led us to the living room. "Girls, this is Emmett and Jasper. Guys, this is Angie, Michelle, Janice, Jess, and Lainey." "Nice to meet you," Jasper said. " 'Sup," said I. "Nice to meet you too. Pizza?" asked Janice. Jasper and I shook our heads. "Hey girls, I'm gonna go talk with Em and Jazz. You guys good?" asked Bella. "Yeah we're cool. We've got class in the morning, so we'll head on to bed," answered one of the girls. Ange, I think. Bella nodded and gestured for us to follow.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked once we were in the kitchen. She hoisted herself onto one of the counters. "We missed you," I said. Bella snorted. "Yeah right. It's been a little long don't you think? I mean, if it was really that big of a deal, you'd of been here sooner, right?" Jasper and I shared a glance. "Bella, we did miss you. But Edward didn't want us to have contact with you," said Jasper. I nodded fervently beside him. " So, what now? Is his Higness no longer in control?" Bella asked angrily.

**Jasper POV**

"No, me and Emmett live by ourselves," I answered her. I was not expectng her to feel this way. She was very hurt, angry, and scared. Scared that we would leave, I realized. I understood her anger. We deserved it. But I didn't know why Bella was hurting. "So how did you find me?" Bella asked. "Uh, we asked Angela," said Emmett. I wondered why she didn't ask why, but I realized she didn't care. She was only talking to us because we showed up on her doorstep. The others were history in her eyes. "Oh," she said. "Well, are you leaving now?" She said it casually, but I saw how scared she was, how much she wanted us to stay. "Naw. Thought we'd hang here for awhile," said Emmett. "Only if that's OK with you," I added. Bella shrugged. "Sure. Um, you don't need to sleep, so I guess just hang out. I've got plenty of movies. I'll be upstairs, on the left, if you need me." With that, she gave us each a fleeting hug, whispered "I'm glad you're back" and ran upstairs.

Emmett looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "She's sure changed, hasn't she?" I nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of drastic, don't you think?" Emmett shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe she's just passed through her akward teenage years and this who she really is." "Maybe." In my opinion, she was still a little young to know who she was, but it was a possibility. We walked around the house a bit. It was a nice house, and very Bella. Each room seemed to represent one of her different personalities. I finally found the one that I knew. It was painted a burgundy color, and was filld with old chairs and old classic novels. Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens. This was the Bella I knew well. Emmett found a favorite room for himself; the band room. It was painted black with a dark red accent wall. _Demoness _was written in black cursive on the red wall. It was filled with instruments and note books. The note books aparently served as song writing portfolios.

After that, we went back to the living room, where we watched cheesy chick flicks until 8 in the morning, when the house became a flurry of activity.

"Bella have you seen my Literature notebook?" "Hey Bells! What should I wear for my presentation today?" "Eek! We're going to be late!" "Bella, where's my yogurt?"

Bella ran down the stairs two at a time. "Lainey, here's your notebook. Michelle, there's an outfit on your bed. Janice, you're not going to be late, I'll drive you, and Jess your yogurt is in the bottom drawer. Angie, _thank_ you for being ready to go. Now, I'm gonna get dressed. When I come back, everybody better be ready to go." She left again.

**AN: Sorry, not much happened in this chapter. I have some writers block though. Jasper's going to take the girls to class, leaving Emmett and Bella alone... but I'm not sure what they should do during that time. Also, sorry about the lyrics, but I'm not going to stop doing them. I think they're kind of important, and besides, I like doing them. But thanks for the reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Emmett POV**

"So... what's been happening lately?" I asked Bella. Jasper had volunteered to take the girls to class, so me and Bella were alone. Bella had flopped down on the couch, having come downstairs to an empty house. She was now banging her head on the armrest, why I'm not sure. "Do you really want to know?" she asked, taking a pause from her head banging. "Uh, sure?" Bella sighed and sat up. "OK. Charlie died, the Quileutes left, you guys were're gone, I missed you guys, so I decided to completely change to get rid of all reminders from my past. Then I moved here, met the girls, got a job at the club, and started a band. Not nessecarily in that order." Charlie died? "Oh. Wow. I'm sorry about Charlie. And I'm sorry we all left you. How'd you end up with a band?" "Long story." I nodded. Bella got up and walked to the kitchen. I got up and followed her. "So, are you OK now?" I asked. Bella put a mug of coffee in the microwave and turned to face me. "Not really. What is this, 50 Questions?" She grabbed her coffee and marched back into the living room. "Maybe? Look, I'm really sorry we left. We all missed you, but Edward said it would be best for you if we gave you a clean break. Apparently, that means no contact." "Actually, it doesn't." I sighed and followd her upstairs. "You know me, I don't have a very good vocabulary." Bella smiled a bit. "Except in the profanity department. Look, I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. It's just, I worked hard to try to get over you all, and here two of you are. It's nothing personal, but I really think you should go. I can't handle you all taking off like that again." Ouch. I didn't know we hurt her that much. "Bella, I promise _I _won't leave you again. Ever. Pinky promise!" Bella stood up and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and it wasn't until I felt cool liquid soaking through my shirt that I realized she was crying. I just held her close, letting her cry.

**Bella POV**

I cried into Emmett's shirt for a few minutes, feeling incredibly weak and stupid. He rubbed my back for awhile, and then we lay down on my bed, me resting my head on his chest. I'm not sure why I was feeling so emotional, but his promise had made me burst into tears. Maybe because it was something I desperately wanted. A promise, a future, something to rely on. Mostly, I just wanted Emmett. Forever. I know now that he can't leave. It's too late now. If he goes now, I will be utterly destroyed.

"So, what happened with Rosalie and Alice?" I asked. "Rosalie hooked up with Edward. Alice, I don't know. She said she needed a break from Jazz, so she moved in with Rose and Edward. Carlisle and Esme went wih her." I was surprised that this information didn't hurt hardly at all. "Are you OK?" I asked. "Yeah. I've got you now. Are you OK?" I smiled. "Yes, I've got you."

Suddenly his lips were on mine. I could feel him smiling as I kissed him back. "Erm, sorry," Emmett said, pulling back. "Don't be. It was...good," I said. "But now I really have to get to work." I got up and walked downstairs, heading to the band room. Emmett followed. "What do you do?" "I sing at a club with the band. Right now, I have to get some songs written." Emmett grinned. "Awesome. Can I help?" I sat down on a bean bag and looked at him. "Maybe. Let's see." Emmett grinned again and flopped down next to me. I turned the pages in my notebook to Make Me Wanna Die. "This song's pretty much done lyric wise, but it needs music. Can you do drums?" I said, looking at him. "Sure. Can I read the lyrics?" I nodded and handed him the book. He gave them a read, then went to the drum set. I grabbed my guitar and we started.

_Take me I'm alive_  
_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_  
_But everything looks better when the sun goes down_

_I had everything_  
_Opportunities for eternity_  
_And I could belong to the night_  
_Your eyes, your eyes_  
_I can see in your eyes_  
_Your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_And everything you love will burn up in the light_  
_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_You make me wanna die_

_Taste me, drink my soul_  
_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_  
_And there's a blue moon on the rise_

_I had everything_  
_Opportunities for eternity_  
_And I could belong to the night_  
_Your eyes, your eyes_  
_I can see in your eyes_  
_Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_And everything you love will burn up in the light_  
_Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)_  
_You make me wanna die_

_I would die for you my love, my love_  
_I would lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)_  
_I would steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)_  
_I would die for you my love, my love_  
_Well burn up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_I'm burning in the light_  
_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_I'm burning in the light_  
_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_You make me wanna die_

"Bella, don't die," Emmett said teasingly as we finished. I shoved him gently. "OK. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll just refrain from hanging out with vampires and jumping off cliffs. Not sure what I'll do for entertainment now though." "I can think of a few things. This song is pretty good. Got any others?" I nodded. "Flip the pages back a bit. Here's to Never Growing Up." Emmet smiled as he read the lyrics. "Nice!" he said.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_  
_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_  
_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

"Thanks for helping me," I said after we finished. "You can go on out, I'm just gonna finsh up here." Emmett nodded. "OK. See you in a bit." I watched him leave, ignoring the pain watching him walk out brought. I hated making him go, but I needed a minute to gather my thoughts.

**AN: Thanks to Vampir3.S3duction for song suggestions. You've introduced me to a new group, and they're pretty awesome. So thanks. Still needing a beta! PM me if interested. And sorry about lyrics, but I'm still gonna keep doing them. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

**Bella POV**

I sat in the beanbag leaning against the wall. This was wrong, all wrong. If it was anyone, it was supposed to be Edward. But I don't love him any more. And he's not thinking twice about me, not if he has Rosalie. And Emmett's here, promising never to leave. And I am in love. Again. I can't be more or less careful, because that's not me. I will put everything I have, everything I am, into our relationship. All I can do is pray it works out better for me this time.

I get up and walk out, turning out the lights on my way. Emmett was sitting on the couch watching TV when I came down. I sat down beside him and he put his arm around me. I was so comfortable, laying in his arms. It felt right, more than it ever had with Edward. Which of course set me on edge, waiting for it to be yanked out from my embrace. And that was how Jasper found us, snuggled up together watching Disney movies.

**Jasper POV**

When I came home, Emmett and Bella were snuggled together on the couch. The TV was playing Finding Nemo. "Erm, hello?" I said, shutting the door. "Hi," Bella said while Emmett nodded in my direction. They both returned to Nemo-land and I went upstairs to the room Bella had given to me and Emmett.

After that day, Bella and Emmett grew closer and closer until they were practically inseparable. They seemed to be happy and Bella's bandmates thought they were perfect for each other. So did I. Rose was too serious for Emmett, while Bella laughed and played pranks and partied hard. But their happiness made me miss Alice terribly. So I made a plan.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting at my desk working on some homework for my classes. Only a few more weeks and I graduate from college! I heard a knock at the door. "Bella, it's Jasper." "Come in," I said. He did and sat on the edge of my bed. "I need your help," Jasper said. "Okay... what do you need?" "I miss Alice. So I thought maybe I could get her to come to Serene's. There, you'll be singing a song that I helped write dedicated to her. What do you think?" "It's a great idea! You want to work on the song now?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "I was hoping you would say that." So we went to the band room.

"OK. So let's start with some things you'd use to describe Alice," I said, picking up my notebook and pen. "Ah, OK. Beautiful, energetic, sparkly-" "Sparkly? Sparkly? Where does sparkly come in?" "You know, vampires plus sunlight? And her obsession with sparkly objects. Anyway, sparkly, fast, visions. Can you work with that?" Jazz asked. I nodded, thinking. "How about this for the first verse?" I started singing.

"Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl

And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm" Jasper grinned. "Yeah. And she makes me want to be like her... so the chorus could be something like 'this is what i want to do' or be or something like that." We continued for several hours before we finally had a finished product.

"OK, I'm gonna practice with the band, then we'll get dressed and leave. You work on getting her hear, 'kay?" "Awesome! Thanks for your help Bells." I waved him out and started working on the music until Lainey and the girls got home. Then we practiced for about 3 hours. Emmett knocked after awhile and said we should probably go now, so I ran upstairs to change. I put on a sequined top, leather pants, and a pair of open toe booties. Time to go.

**Emmett POV**

When we got to Serene's I went backstage with the band and Bella, while Jasper went to meet Alice. "OK Em, you ready to open?" I nodded and gave Bella a quick kiss before walking on stage.

"Alright guys please give a warm welcome to Demoness!" The crowd erupted into applause as the girls came onstage. Bella took the mic. "Hey guys, tonight our first song is one I wrote with my brother's help for a very special person in his life. This song is dedicated to Alice Cullen." The crowd applauded, I jumped off the stage to stand by Jasper, and Bella began.

_Her face is a map of the world_  
_Is a map of the world_  
_You can see she's a beautiful girl_  
_She's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_  
_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_  
_It makes you calm_  
_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me?_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me?_

_I feel like walking the world_  
_Like walking the world_  
_You can hear she's a beautiful girl_  
_She's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_  
_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_  
_What you heard_  
_She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me?_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me?_

_And she's shorter than most_  
_And she's looking at me_  
_I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine_  
_She makes me feel like I could be a tower_  
_A big strong tower_  
_The power to be_  
_The power to give_  
_The power to see, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be_  
_The power to give_  
_The power to see, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be_  
_The power to give_  
_The power to see, yeah, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be_  
_The power to give_  
_The power to see, yeah, yeah (suddenly I see)_  
_She got the power to be_  
_The power to give_  
_The power to see, yeah, yeah_

_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me?_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah? (suddenly I see)_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me? (suddenly I see)_  
_Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me?_

**Bella POV**

I waited 'til the crowd grew quiet before speaking. "Jasper, you wanna come up here and say something?" I asked. Jasper jumped on stage and nodded. "Yes. Alice, I just want to say I love you, and I miss you. And I'm for whatever it is I did to make you go." The audience 'aww'ed and clapped. I saw Alice standing near the back of the club, I realized with a bit of shock that everyone, including Edward, was standing beside her. I pointed them out to Jazz, and he ran off stage. "OK, so we're going to take a quick break. BRB guys!" I said. The rest of the band kept playing instrumental versions of different songs while I left.

Emmett had gone with Jasper, so I had to walk to the lions den alone. When I got there, Jasper and Alice were in the corner, enjoying a full make out session. Carlisle and Esme were talking with Emmett, Rose stood off to the side, and Edward walked towards me.

"You never told me you could sing," he said. "You never asked," I said, my voice cold. "Bella... I left for your own good." I looked at him incredulously. "I'm back now, can't you give me another chance?" Seriously? "I don't need you. You've got Rosalie, you don't need me." I turned on my heel and walked back toward the stage, seething with anger. I marched on stage and grabbed the mic.

_Uh, yeah you can do it_

_I didn't give a damn what you say to me_  
_I don't really care what you think of me_  
_Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe_  
_There's nothing you could say that would hurt me_

_I'm better off without you anyway_  
_I thought it would be hard but I'm OK_  
_I don't need you if you're gonna be that would hurt me_

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this s***, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this s***, don't ask why

[Chorus]  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of s***  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your s***, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your s***, don't ask why

[Chorus]

[Bridge]  
What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey

[Chorus X2]  
  
I poured all my anger and pain into the song, and when it was finished my face was tear streaked and I was quite out of breath. Janice stepped up to the mic to announce that the club band was going to start playing. I walked off stage into Emmett's arms. Rose and Edward were glaring at us so I thought 'what the hell' and pressed my lips to Emmett's. He kissed me back, his hands strong around my waist. The kiss lasted a while longer, and when we broke apart Rosalie and Edward were gaping at us. Perfect. I took Emmett's hand and walked out of the club._  
_  
**AN: Review please!**


	7. Thanks to my beta!

**Thanks to my beta, Arabella Whitlock!**


	8. Challenge

Don't get me wrong, I love Bella/Emmett love stories, but I really really love Emmett and Bella fluff stories (bro/sis) and there are not enough up here. So I challenge you all to write at least 3 chapters story on their bro/sis bond. Jasper can be in it to. PM me your story title, and I'll read them. I also put up a poll for people to vote for the fave stories. At the end of a month, whoever has the most votes will get, um, something. I could promo stories or beta or something. Winner can choose what they want. Start writing and have fun!


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, my bro just dared me to do this. PM me with a truth or dare fic and I have to do all the dares in the story. I'll video tape it and put the link on here... I'm scared!  
**


End file.
